Curse of True Love
by LadyPotter27
Summary: She's a princess. Her life is wasted as she becomes unhappy and depressed. She is about to find happiness until she realizes that the happiness brings back the curse bestowed upon her.
1. Chapter 1

**Not all princesses have the gift of happiness and freedom. I would know. **

"_My pleasure, your Highness." _

_I curtsied back, trying to hold back the tears as best as I could. But it was no use. I was not a Fairy Tale princess. There was no prince, no true love, no happiness… nothing but a life full of fear and anxiety, trapped in a tower high above._

Once Upon a Time…

…There was a castle in a far away land. The far away land was just ordinary, ruled by a King and his Queen. And their Princess and a young Prince. The castle was launched on somewhat a hill, with blue, crystal clear sea beneath them. Everybody believed that the King and the Queen and their children were happy. The royal family tried to look happy.

In fact, they tried to hide the worst fact of all – that their daughter, Princess Juliette, was condemned at her birth.

Juliette didn't know. But she felt it at times. Like those times when she was unusually unhappy or suffered from a horrid stomach ache. Or when she realized that she had no friends, and nobody would realize if she were dead.

The King and the Queen spent every hour of their days praying to the gods to undo the curse upon their child – nothing worked. Only they knew of the curse, and their royal faithful servant – Sir Edmund – who would sacrifice his life for the royal family.

When Princess Juliette was born, on a rather windy day – she was accidentally dropped into the water. The King was on horseback, carrying his child, and a sharp wind came along and blew her away. The King thought he had lost his daughter. Fortunately, she was alive, and the servants were able to rescue her.

After an incredulous nursing and infinite kisses and embraces from her mother and the maids, something strange had happened. Juliette's legs grew hot, her garments and blankets that covered her burned. One maid had her hand burned, and the baby Princess was instantly on fire.

Horrified, the Queen shrieked and water was instantly brought upon the baby. The baby cried as the water touched her legs – and a strange voice came from ceilings above:

"_When she finds her true love, her legs will pain as if set on fire, and she shall throw herself into the sea and drown to death."_

And with that, the fire was gone, and baby Juliette was back to her warm body temperature.

Nineteen years passed. The King and Queen kept Juliette locked in her room, forbidding her to talk to strangers and any man – a servant, pageboy, or a royal tutor – was instantly beheaded if they came into Juliette's sight. All her servants and maids and tutors and royal advisors were women. She was forbidden to exit the castle, and she was forbidden to meet any visitors, unless they were her family.

It was one sunny day that Juliette sat in front of her desk, trying to decipher the German language in front of her. She's been studying for hours, and the sun on her back made her feel dizzy and tired. The maid brought her a cold towel to wrap around her back, already burned from the light and somewhat tanned.

At a fair age of nineteen, Juliette had grown into a beautiful young woman. She didn't know this, however, as most young women did her age. Her hair was silkier than silk, and the colour of ebony like the midnight water. It fell gracefully down to her back, wavy in the right directions. Her long eyes were dark and honey-coloured and covered with light lashes. She had rosy cheeks, and red lips just the colour of a ripe apple.

"You're getting rather dark, my lady."

Her maid, Rosaleen, a plump woman with striking green eyes, said. It was true however, for Juliette's ancestors acquired some Spanish blood.

"I know." Juliette replied. "Did I not tell you I do not enjoy sunlight?" she said, frowning at the bright sky out of her long, glass window.

"But Queen's orders, her majesty wants you all the goodness you shall get from the sunlight. It is not healthy to stay indoors all the time, she says."

Juliette narrowed her eyes. "I'm not going out into that horrible courtyard again. I could barely breathe thanks to all the walls!"

She blankly stared at her parchment of German letters. She felt her eyelids becoming heavy.

"Where is my brother?" Juliette asked. "Is Antonio back from hunting, yet?"

"Yes, madam, I think he had arrived an hour ago. Forgive me for saying this, but I think he's not been on his best behaviour – again." Rosaleen said, bowing.

"I know that." Juliette said, rolling her eyes.

She stared longingly into the ocean below. It was dark blue, and looked frightening. _It must be very deep. _She thought, wondering what kind of creatures lived down there. She had dropped her quill without realizing, as she stared and stared at the sea, as if to look deep down into the bottom. She sat in a shadow, where the sun would not bother her and give pains in her head again.

"Professor will be arriving soon, your majesty."

It was Claudia, her bedchamber maid. Juliette nodded in understanding. She quickly neatened her dress and skimmed through her works of Arithmacy to make sure she had understood everything.

…………………………

After another boring day or work and waiting, Juliette could not find herself able to fall asleep in her bed. There was a cold towel on her forehead, to ease the headache she felt. Juliette blinked. Sometimes she imagined she saw spirits flowing around in her room. The thought sometimes scared her, and she'd turn the lamp on. Sometimes the maids scurried forward and massaged her feet with rose oil. Mostly, she liked to be left alone.

Tonight, Juliette was not scared. She wondered if they were her friends instead. She also wondered if she could have friends like the characters she read in her books. She _also_ wondered the meaning of strange things she felt at times. It didn't feel so innocent, or normal. But it felt good and tickly inside, just beneath her stomach. She felt her stomach lurking – in a good way. Sometimes she had dreams of herself leaning on a man – much like her father, but younger and of her age. Someone whom she loved, differently than how she loved her parents or her brother. Someone who could make her feel good physically and emotionally.

Sometimes she also dreamed sleeping beside the young man, face unrecognizable afterwards. And it made her feel tingly inside her chest. The young man was unclothed, and had black wavy hair that fell above his shoulders. He was always asleep.

In the morning she would wake up, rather sweaty and bothered. She would not know how, or why, or who the man was that had embraced her so dearly in her sleep.

Tonight, Juliette wondered about the man again. She hadn't had dreams of him for almost a month, and now she thought of him once more. She secretly wished that her dreams would come true one day, so that someone very much like the man would embrace her and meet her lips warmly with his own, passionately and wet.

She hugged her old velvet teddy bear that was given to her when she was thirteen years old tightly to her chest. She closed her eyes. Oh how dearly she wanted to see him again…

But her parents – her parents did not like her meeting anyone. Juliette knew men actually existed, she wasn't stupid. She knew that humans like her father and her brother and her uncles and grandfathers and cousins existed very much like young women herself. However she was forbidden to meet or talk to them. King's orders, servants would say. She was even forbidden to question.

Sighing, Juliette closed her eyes as the serene moonlight danced on her eyelids. Feeling and hearing the ocean waves below at the same time, Juliette drifted off into sleep and her cold towel fell from her forehead to her pillow making it wet.

That night, she dreamed of him once more. And this time, he kissed her for a very long time as their tongues intertwined with each other.

**I hope you enjoyed this…something different, but I wanted to write something real. This story is going to be interesting…very unexpected and quite mature. Nothing excessively and inappropriate though.. but rated T, obviously.**

**I'll update regularly. Thank for reading, and comments would be very much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

I had this finished long time ago, but I waited for more comments…but oh well, here it is

_**I had this finished long time ago, but I waited for more comments…but oh well, here it is. It's a long chapter.**_

"You called me your majesty?" Professor Helena bowed deeply. Her streaks of grey in her brown hair were more noticeable than ever.

The King answered. "Yes, I would like to discuss some of the materials you have been teaching our daughter." He said, holding up a parchment.

"List the titles of literature books she's been reading recently." The Queen ordered.

Helena deeply bowed once more, and replied:

"The Tales of Barnes, The Noble Courtesian: Volume One to Thirty, _La Aurore_, The Secret Pan, Labyrinth of Wonders, Myths of _Levendre_…"

"I believe the Noble Courtesian is fairly based on a love between a man and a woman?" The King asked.

"Your Majesty, it does, however the context forbids it rather deeply and results in an ending of miserable punishment." Helena said.

The King raised his eyebrows. The Queen stared at her sceptically.

"And what does our Juliette react upon that?" she asked.

"Rather…dully, your majesty."

The King seemed to ponder.

"You very well remember the rules? And the result of the wrong doings and the possible punishments for doing so?"

"Yes your majesty."

"Very well. You may leave."

………………….

Juliette patiently sat as Rosaleen braided her long, wavy hair.

"You have the most beautiful hair in this entire kingdom, my grace." She gushed, pinning it carefully at the tip and admiring her work.

"Hmm…" Juliet looked at her reflection.

Rosaleen set the tea tray on the table. "Jasmine with Hibiscus, my lady."

"Thank you." Juliette answered politely, wishing that she would be left alone. Juliette was about to dismiss the maid when she thought of a better idea.

"Rosaleen," she called.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Why do people marry?" she asked, still looking at her reflection in the mirror.

For a second, Rosaleen looked horrified. Frowning, Juliette turned to look at the maid.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

The maid had recovered rather quickly, and turned red to hide her embarrassment.

"N-no, my lady." Rosaleen bowed again.

"Then answer my question."

Rosaleen fumbled with the tea tray. "Well…people marry because, well…"

"Like my parents." Juliette interrupted. "Why did _they_ marry?"

Rosaleen looked confident. "They needed a child to inherit the throne, of course my lady."

"That's it? Just to make my brother?"

"T-that's it." Rosaleen stammered. "But of course, they love your highness Juliette and adore you as much as they love your brother, my lady." She quickly added.

Juliette seemed to ponder for a moment, and twiddled her hair around her finger.

"Why do _commoners_ marry, then? They do not need sons to inherit their throne to. They're poor." She asked.

Rosaleen went silent once more.

"Did you think I do not know that commoners would marry? Just like the royalties? I've read it in books!" Juliette said, her voice rising.

"M-my lady…" Rosaleen looked awful, her face was redder than Juliette's lips, and her blonde hair flew out into pieces.

"Please Rosaleen…" Juliette begged. "Tell me. Please…I will not tell my parents."

Rosaleen's eyes went wide. "Your parents? B-but, how?"

Juliette rolled her eyes. "Like I said, I'm not stupid. My parents would forbid such a thing. Although, I do not know why." She set down her cup. "Please.. I beg you."

It took some time for Juliette to settle Rosaleen down from her having a near stroke. Juliette was patient, and she was willing to wait just for the answer.

"My lady, they marry because of l-love." Rosaleen said.

"_Love_?" Juliette asked. "But I love my parents. And my brother, but we do not marry."

"It's di-different kind of love…" Rosaleen answered. "They love each other as a man and a woman."

"Do they sleep in the same bed every night?" Juliette asked…trying to keep herself from turning pink this time.

"M-my lady!"

"Answer me!"

Rosaleen did not answer. But she seemed like she wanted to cry.

It pained Juliette to see her maid in such a state. "I understand. You may leave." And with that, she dismissed her.

But today, Juliette realized, what she felt in her dream would be quite real after all. People experienced what she could only experience in her dream. And she was a princess, who could have anything she wished for. Except love. Between a man and a woman. She could never have love from a man.

Why did her parents forbid such a thing?

Juliette had once seen her parents kiss when she was ten. She knew these types of kisses were to be shared between a man and a woman, sharing that love Rosaleen talked about.

And she was going to find out. Even if she was possibly forbidden to.

……………………

"King Alexander has arrived!"

Everybody rose from their seats and the great big oak doors lavished with jewels opened. King Alexander, from a nearby land of Commodore, walked in, followed by numerous servants and maids. Horns blew.

The King and Queen of Juliette – specifically King Kalei and Queen Taema rose gracefully, welcoming their neighbour.

"Welcome!"

King Kalei beamed, opening his arms wide for greetings. "Now, now, what brings you here? What a surprise visit? Pleasant, no doubt."

King Alexander was a burly man with dark hair and curly beard. His large, black eyes spoke authority, and he was rather large in person.

"Ah, my King, you must realize the importance of our unionship?"

Queen Taema threw her husband a worried look.

"Go on," Kalei urged.

"As you know, you have a daughter – the fairest princess, so the rumour says. And I, a son, a rather pleasant one, too.

"It is obviously just and right that someday, or soon, these young children shall be married making our families bond and making it stronger." Alexander said.

Kalei was silent.

"What shall you say?"

The Queen spoke this time. "You say your son is rather pleasant? I expect you are speaking of young Royce?"

"Ah!" Alexander boomed with laughter. "But not so young anymore is he? Yes, rather youthful, but Royce is already twenty-two!"

Kalei frowned.

"Yes, therefore, this marriage should be hurried. My son is a great prince, highly honoured by our people and extremely noble and gentle. The gods have blessed him with his handsome features, a witty brain and rather a sharp but pleasant tongue." Alexander concluded.

"My Alexander," Kalei began. "I do not suppose this is such a great idea…"

Alexander's expressions immediately became sour.

"Any young noblewomen in this country would be blessed to marry such a fine son as mine! _And you say this is not a great idea_?"

"Our Juliette wants to be a nun." Taema replied solemnly. "She feels it is her duty as a person and a woman to serve God in all his glory for the rest of her life."

"_Bah, nonsense_!" Alexander spat. "A princess shall marry a prince, nothing more! You know that, Kalei? You surely understand such an importance?"

"I-of course I do, but…"

"Then so be it!" Alexander beamed once more. "May I see your daughter?"

This time, both the King and the Queen sat up in surprise.

"Now?"

"You know I am not a patient man, Kalei. Above all, my Royce is also in town, he's gone off to do some deer hunting. I expect he'll be back soon. Shall we wait until he gets back, then?"

"No." The King quickly answered. "I will summon her now."

……………………………….

Juliette leaned on her window, watching the ivory curtains flutter in a light spring wind. Watching the ocean everyday has made her feel somewhat lonelier than ever. She stood up, smoothing her dress, and decided to go for a light walk.

She was on her way to the kitchen when she noticed a small corridor near a corner. It was something that would go unnoticed by usual people, but Juliette liked to observe the tiniest details. She headed inside the small corridor.

She carefully stepped one by one, holding up her dress as to not get it dirty. The corridor was very thin, and she had to walk sideways. She walked and walked for about five minutes, wondering what was happening in the dark.

She screamed when she felt something trigger at her feet. It was a mouse. Calming herself down, Juliette continued to walk until she ended up at a staircase that led down, infinite miles below. She decided to take it, taking a deep breath.

Another ten minutes later, Juliette found herself in a dark cave. The cave was moistened, and wide and dark. She shuddered as the eerie environment swallowed her into the pitch darkness. As she walked on, she noticed a light ahead.

The next thing she knew, she was standing on a green grass. She was outside. All by herself.

Frightened, the first thing Juliette decided to do was to go back before anybody found out. She'd surely be in trouble and her maids would be punished severely for not looking after her. But curiosity took hold over, and, being a daring princess, Juliette walked on the green grass.

It definitely felt nice. The grass was soft, and it was a refreshing change from the usual view of the dark-hued, unnerving ocean. Promising herself to be back soon, Juliette walked to what appeared to be a small town.

Having never been outside the palace walls, Juliette felt scared and out of place as she walked into the streets wearing her satin, red gown. People stared at her here and there, as if to stare at the fine complexity of her dress, her simple jewels, and her breathtaking beauty. Juliette continued to stride rhythmically, observing people from bakers to street players.

…………………………….

Prince Royce was not hunting for deer. Instead, he sat near the seashore, beside himself and gazing at the sea's marvellous view. It was a nice break from being around his father all day, and annoying royal advisors constantly nagging him with endless works each day. It was a good thing Royce was an excellent horse-back rider, outrunning all the servants behind him.

Now during a short but given freedom of his will, Royce silently sat, thinking about almost nothing and staring blankly at the dancing water.

Now and then, he let out a deep sigh, as if something bothered him. As hard as he thought, nothing really did. He ran his hands through his dark hair, and tossed pebbles to the sea. He tried lying down on his back and watching the clouds move.

He was about to throw another pebble when a nearby figure caught his attention. He quickly turned to make sure it wasn't anybody he knew. The figure was distant, but the graceful style of walk and cloth implied that she was a lady. Noblewoman, or duchess, perhaps.

It seemed the girl was not looking specifically where she was walking to. She walked diagonally, as if her eyes were closed, and it seemed she was savouring a moment.

The girl approached nearer and nearer and did not seem to realize that Royce was there, watching her intently. Her dress was scarlet, and her long black hair was braided behind her back.

Royce stood up.

The girl looked alert, and frightened. As she looked at Royce, her eyes widened as if she had never seen a man before. Royce was about to say something when she started to run.

"Wait!" Royce cried, dashing after her. The girl kept running, but she wasn't fast enough for him.

"Please, I will not harm you." Royce said, holding his hands up in the air, palms facing her both.

The girl looked about she was about to faint. She did not make eye contact, and kept on running in the same direction, headed for a cave.

"Wa-wait!" Royce cried out, but he did not stop her this time. "You shouldn't run into caves like that, you never know what might be in there-"

And she disappeared into the darkness.

He watched her, surprised at their sudden, rather unexpected meeting. He waited patiently for her to come back outside, when she would be calmer and ready to talk. She didn't.

Fearing what could have happened, Royce walked into the cave, his heart pounding and picturing the girl's frightened look in his head.

…………………………………………..

Juliette did not stop running until she was back in her room, doors locked and her chest heaving up and down as she breathed heavily. It took several seconds for her to calm down and to fully realize what had just happened…

…………………………………………..

Juliette entered the village. There were so many people in there, in different sizes and wearing clothes she saw her maids and servants wear mostly. There were breads and fruits and fish and meat for everybody to see, and women and little children were shopping and laughing. Some men made more bread in his bakery, producing a delicious roasting smell.

Extremely excited and curious, Juliette observed each little things closely and stared at everything with wide, open eyes. Despite her first adventure outside the Palace walls, Juliette was neither scared nor intimidated as she thought she would be. Instead, she felt free and liberated. She did not even notice several people watch her in awe as she walked through the streets in her royal gown with much grace and royal beauty.

"Madam," a nearby man called out, holding a shiny pearl necklace. "Beautiful necklace for a beautiful lady?" he said, showing her his wide display of jewels. Juliette merely shook her head and smiled.

She smiled at a little girl who ran by holding a flower in her hand. The little girl looked up at her timidly, then spoke.

"Are you a princess?" she said.

Alarmed, Juliette almost panicked. _Had people already found out her identity? What was going to happen to her now? _

"You're pretty enough to be a princess, anyway." The little girl said. "What's your name?"

Thinking twice, Juliette realized maybe this girl was speaking of her own little girly fantasy.

"J-Jane." Juliette stammered.

"I'm Melinda." The girl said, and handed Juliette the flower she had been holding.

"My sister Amy is here too, we were playing princesses this morning." Melinda said, twirling her messy brown hair in her tiny fingers.

Juliette smiled warmly. "That sounds like a lovely game." And she stroke Melinda's soft hair.

"You can play with us, too, if you'd like." Melinda said hopefully.

_Play a princess game with a little girl, when the last thing I wish to be is a princess? Highly unlikely._

"Sorry, but I must be on my way."

After waving goodbye to Melinda, Juliette kept walking as more store owners offered her to buy shoes, dresses, shawls, and more jewellery.

It was quite odd, seeing so many men talking to her so freely. Most men she saw were near her father's age, none as young as she.

Dizzy and confused from her unexpected journey, Juliette felt a feeling of panic as she realized she had been out of the castle for almost an hour. Picking up the hems of her dress, she almost hurriedly ran back to where she came from. This time, almost everybody in the village turned to watch her, some in awe, and some surprised.

She didn't stop running until she was out of the village and the rest of its market. When she was out of the doors that led to the green grass she walked through before, Juliette stopped to catch her breath. She was not used to running so much – her forehead was wet with sweat, and she grabbed her thick mane of black hair from her sweaty neck.

Then she walked, rather roughly for a princess, back towards the dark cave. It didn't seem so eerie anymore – to realize that it was the entrance to the real world she had always dreamed of – it seemed rather friendly.

That was when she noticed a man near the sea shore stand up, looking at her. The man was young. The man looked about her age.

Juliette stopped. She had never seen a young man so handsome and youthful as she. He was tall, with tanned skin. His dark tresses of hair fell gracefully down his neck, and his strong brow and his wide dark eyes stared intently upon hers. He had a straight nose with strong, masculine jaw line that made her stomach flip. His white shirt was unbuttoned at the front, just low enough to shoe his tight muscles and dark hair against his bold chest. He was rather an intimidating, but _awfully beautiful _figure, with his straight legs, and his sword tied to his belt. His eyes never left her.

It took a while for Juliette to wake herself up from her shock. Feeling rather disturbingly dazzled and extremely impressed at what she saw, she started to run- faster this time.

"_Wait!_" He cried.

Juliette turned around. There was desperation in his voice. His eyes were young and innocent, and she felt pain in them. She almost stopped. But she kept running.

Somehow, he caught up with her. "Please. I will not harm you." He said. It sounded so sincere, Juliette felt her heart beat even faster.

_But what would she do? What if her parents found out? _This time, fear got the best of her, and Juliette dashed as fast as she could into the dark cave and disappeared and ignored the continued cries from this man.

………………………….


End file.
